Dark days and devastation
by knarren-K-spirit
Summary: An old cohort of Sonny's father comes to Condor studios with Sonny totally unaware of it. The cohort has something to do with Sonny but it's not going to be pleasant for her or Chad. hurt/comefort/romance/family/angst.
1. Chapter 1

Sunday 4th March 2009 7:30pm

"Come on Condor. You know you can't refuse this offer unless you want little Dakota to suffer horrendously."

Mr. Condor felt his neck choke under his hard collar and tie that seemed to strain when he swallowed painfully as he stared at the man of Starch white hair and unnaturally amber eyes dressed in a long thick trench coat that went down to his feet.

"But why Sonny? She has only been here since July last year. What could you possibly want from her?"

The man smiled thin lips. "Because, Mr. C. My brother, uncle and sister have had a few corruptions with her father. I expect you to obey my orders or Dakota's going to have a lot of fishy friends to sleep with."

Condor swallowed again.

Monday 5th March 2009 10:00 am

Sonny was reading through her script at the _So Random!_ table about a classroom playing tricks on their teacher. She suddenly felt as though someone was staring at her. She turned her head and saw Chad staring at her from the Fro Yo machine. He had a look of concern for her in his eye. She smiled briefly and paid her attention back to her script, though she still felt his eyes stare at her.

Chad felt his spirit light up immediately when Sonny smile at him. He couldn't believe what he had heard in Condor's office when he asked for some changes about his body guards.

But when Sonny turned back to her script, he felt every cell in his body freeze like a shard of ice.

He went up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Chad, I noticed you were staring at me a few seconds ago for some reason."

Chad shrugged. "CDC likes to take notice of his favourite random."

"But Tawni's not here."

"She's not my favourite random!" He spluttered.

"Gotcha! That's really sweet Chad."

"I have my moments."

"I know. The prom was a good example."

Chad's face was turning a bright red.

"Um...how about you and me...uh...we...go and...Um...catch a movie?"

Sonny stared at him but beamed with bright eyes.

"Yeah, um...that'd be great."

"Sunday?"

"Sunday?"

"six"

Chad smirked.

"Fine"

Sonny grinned.

"Fine

"Good."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Chad was pacing in his dressing room.

His mind was racing when he was thinking about what Mr. Condor was saying to that stranger. He kept a deep secret from the rest of his cast on Mackenzie Falls.

_He was in love Sonny Munroe_

Part of him felt like they were ripped out of him when his cast mates asked questions about Sonny.

_What do you think of Sonny?_

_**I try not too**_

_Would you go out with Sonny?_

_**Not even if I was paid triple my salary.**_

_What do you think of Sonny's personality?_

_**I don't**_

All the fake answers pained him deeply.

He sat down on the long leather sofa and stared at the ceiling while his head buzzing with Ifs and Buts.

Chad hardly knew about. He needed someone, someone like a spy who could probably zip through the air vents. Someone who was about nine, ten...eleven.

"Zora!"

Chad jumped out from his dressing room and flew over to the So Random! set.

"Lancaster? Are you here?"

He heard something from above him, he looked up and saw the youngest cast member shifting the cover of the air vents.

"What you want Chad?" She asked with a slight attitude lurking in her voice.

"If you can get down here in ten seconds I'll tell you something nobody else does."

"You finally figured out that Hannah and Miley are the same people now?"

Chad looked dumbfounded for a second but shook his head quickly. "That's not it! Get down here!"

Zora shrugged and closed the cover. Scrambling noises were heard and in less than ten seconds she came out from behind a corner.

"What is it Cooper?"

"Remember when you tricked me into going to that animal morgue which tells me you have some very disturbed interests."

"Yeah...why?"

"Well I'm thinking you owe me one and to do so, I have a job for you."

Zora grunted and turned her back on him.

"it involves spying."

She turned around with pure eagerness practically written on her face.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place!"

Chad rolled his eyes.

Sonny was leaning against the wall outside a changing room in a designer shop waiting for Tawni to change into some ludicrously expensive outfit.

"Why did I volunteer to help Tawni?" She groaned sliding down the wall.

"Who are you talking to Sonny?" Tawni called from inside the changing room.

"My bored self because of you taking forever in there! How long does it take to put on a pair of jeans and a blouse!"

"A good amount of time if you want to look this good!"

Tawni sashayed out in white jeans and an emerald blouse.

She was posing in front of a mirror while Sonny was rolling her eyes.

"I'll be somewhere else right now."

Sonny walked out of the store and headed to a, as she would called it, a _Sonny-store_.

She found a shop that was selling bright coloured clothes and cute shoes at sensible prices.

"If only you could learn Tawni."

She went in already eying a yellow outfit on a nearby mannequin.

"Excuse me young lady?" A man who looked in his late thirties with white hair and unnatural amber eyes was smiling at her.

"Is your name Alison Munroe?"

Sonny blinked a few times. "Yeah but everyone calls me Sonny?"

The man grinned like the Cheshire cat. "I knew your father! You look a lot like him!"

"My father?"

"Yes, we were close friends. I thought you looked family. You're on a show on aren't you Sonny?"

"Yeah...And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Nyack. I don't suppose Connie mentioned me."

"No, I guess not. Mom doesn't mention Dad very much."

"I completely understand. Steve was great. Listen I know we just met but would it be okay if we kept in touch?"

Sonny looked a little uneasy that made Nyack laugh.

"I know we just met look ask me a question about you or your family?"

"Okay. When's my birthday?"

"July 23rd."

"Where was I born?"

"In a barn, at your uncle's farm in Wisconsin."

"What was my favourite stuffed animal when I was little?

"A yellow stuffed bear called Pudding."

"Why did I call it Pudding?"

"Because when you were little you always had a pudding cup for a snack and you always fed one to him."

Sonny smiled. "Okay, I'm convinced."  
"Great! How about I meet you at Condor Studios? And catch up on old times?"

"Yeah, Sure."

"Great! I'll see you Sonny." Nyack smiled and walked away.

"You don't get that every day." Sonny muttered turning her attention back to the outfit.

Little did Sonny Know Chad was watching her with terror filled eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in his life Chad was speechless.

He watched the fiend, Nyack, stroll out the shop with a grin plastered on his face.

He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, tears stinging in the back of his eyes as he closed them.

"_Remember Mr. C, give me access to Sonny Munroe or Dakota will have some new fishy friends to sleep with."_

_Chad froze as he was about to knock on the door. _

"_Look...Y-y-you can have access to Sonny just don't hurt Dakota!"_

_A nauseating pause filled Chad's throat with a choking lump._

"_It's a deal. I won't even look at your little princess." _

Chad opened his eyes and got up, taking deep breathes.

He looked into the shop seeing Sonny paying for a number of outfits.

He wanted to run up to her and blurt out what that man was planning to do. But she looked so happy when she was talking to that man.

He couldn't upset her. It was tear him apart.

Chad felt his phone vibrate realising he got a text. It was Sonny asking him where he was and if he wanted to have lunch with her

That made him smile.

He moved away so she couldn't see him and texted back and that he would and meet her there.

Sonny came out of her _Sonny-store _and read the text she got from Chad.

He said he would meet her in no time.

She walked out the store towards the cafe.

"Hi Sonny."

Sonny turned around and grinned.

"That was fast." She grinned.

"I was already here when you texted me. So lunch is great." Chad held out his arm.

"May I escort thee young lady."

Sonny giggled "Why you may kind sir."

_A week later_

Sonny felt the urge to call Nyack. After having lunch with Chad and going to the movies with him the week before and talking to her late father's friend made things cheer her up after a stressful rehearsal when the chalkboard from the school sketch landed on top of her which set Tawni laughing until her sides split as Nico and Grady lifted it off her like proper gentlemen.

She was brushing her hair in her dressing room and it wasn't long when she heard a knock on the door.

As she opened the door Chad stood there with that looked like he had been crying.

"Hi Chad, What's up?"

"Sonny, that man Nyack, he's dangerous."

She giggled briefly, "Chad, he was my dad's friend. He knew me since I was born."

Chad shook his head, "No, Sonny you've got it all wrong. He's planning something...I have proof."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tape.

Sonny was feeling agitated, "Chad how could you possibly know that? I only met him a week ago."

He shook his head again, "Your wrong Sonny...He-"

"Oh so just because you're _The _Chad Dylan Cooper everyone has to be wrong and you have to be right, Is that it?" Sonny half yelled.  
"No Sonny, I'm trying to help you, Nyack is a bad man. You have to believe me."

"What are you saying?"

"You're in danger Sonny, believe me. Besides don't you think he looks-you know-bad?"

"Is that how you judge people Chad? By the way they look? I think you just don't want me to be happy because someone is a friend of my families'."

Chad caught her wrists just as she was about to turn away.

"Sonny, Please, I'm not lying, I'm telling you this be..."

"I hate you."


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny pulled her wrists free and slammed the door in Chad's face.

Chad stood where he was completely frozen.

His mouth hung open and his eyes threatened to shed tears.

He stood there feeling a stab at his heart that felt like a knife had plunged its way into his chest.

He went back to his car and drove to his home, careful to not let any tears run down his face.

When Chad arrived at his mansion he got out his mobile and texted Portlyn to tell everyone to film without him, lying that he had a migraine.

He went to his room and let the tears fall while letting out a few sobs.

Those three hurtful words echoed in his head from that girl who he loved so much.

_I hate you! _

"Why, Sonny? Why?" Chad choked childishly. He knew he was getting nowhere but he knew he was going to help Sonny whether she loved him or not.

Sonny was in the worst mood.

How dare Chad say her father's friend was a bad just because of the way he looked.

Nyack was probably the only person who knew her father warts and all. So why was Chad insisting that she was in danger?

She did feel bad about saying that she hated him. That was a total lie.

The first time she saw Chad, Sonny had been in love with him ever since and had been recording

Mackenzie Falls without her cast mates knowing.

Sonny remembered the fake date Chad agreed to help her out with. When she faked kiss him she said: _Do you really think I'd wanna kiss you?_

That was a huge lie coming from her.

Someone opened the door.

Thinking it was Tawni, Sonny didn't look behind to see who it was.

Suddenly, rough hands grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth to muffle her scream.

Her attacker took out a needle and a syringe and injected it into her arm.

Sonny felt drowsy and soon enough she was unconscious, floppy and appearing lifeless in her attackers' hold.

_6 hours later. _

It was coming towards 8pm.

Chad was lying in his bed watching a DVD. It was suppose to be the funniest movie of the year but it didn't even make him smirk.

His phone started ringing; he picked it up and looked at the caller idea.

_Sonny Munroe_

His heart pumped a dozen beats a second. Chad took a deep breath and answered it.

"Sonny?"

"Chad. I need you for something. Right now."

**At school we were told to pick a career. Should I go for Writer or something else?**

**Peace Y'all.**


	5. Chapter 5

He knew it.

Nyack had taken Sonny.

"Sonny do you know where you are?"

"No, I was unconscious and I..." There was a noise that sounded like her phone was snatched.

"Hello Chad."

Chad couldn't breathe as he felt his lungs twist into a painful knot that warped his oesophagus. **(It's the part of the throat where the food goes down.)**

"Why are you doing this to her?"

Nyack chuckled. "If you want to know that, Chad, you'll have to come here to find out."

"Where are you?"

He thought he heard the villain smile. "Go to The Vanguard and look for a red van, get the key out of the exhaust pipe and follow the directions on the driver's seat. Come alone or Sonny will suffer."

Nyack said softly.

The heart throb struggled to swallow. "I'll be there."

He hung up, slipped on his coat and walked to The Vanguard as he felt his mouth dry with every second.

_15 minutes later._

It wasn't hard to miss the vehicle Nyack described on the phone.

It was a rusty red Ford with a long scratch on the door and the whole thing looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.

Chad hooked the keys out the windpipe and unlocked the door of the driver's seat.

He saw a black piece of paper with silver writing scribbled on it. The directions told him to go a few miles near the Roosevelt Hotel and across to Sunset blvd.

Chad had been to Sunset blvd before to film a scene for his show. He didn't need the instructions after all which meant he was going to be with Sonny quicker.

Not wasting anytime at all, the 17 year old jumped into the car and sped off towards Sunset blvd.

Sonny sat shivering in a dusty room with her ankle handcuff to a bed that looked like it would collapse if it was breathed on.

She heard the door open and her ears picked up Chad's voice. She felt her heart warm up.

After what she had said to him, he still turned into her **(Forgive me for this. Again. X-D) **

Sterling Knight.

The room door opened revealing Nyack clutching the collar of Chad's shirt, yanking him into the room and throwing him on the floor next to Sonny.

"Don't try to escape." Nyack spat as he closed the door and locked it. His footsteps fading away.

The two looked at each other for a moment and to Chad's surprise, Sonny flung her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. "I'm so sorry." She whimpered.

Chad wrapped his arms around her sobbing form, stroking her hair gently.

"It's Ok Sonny, I'm not mad at you." He whispered resting his head on hers.

Sonny sat up and looked at him with tear stained eyes. "What I said was a lie Chad."She caressed his face with her hand. "I love you."

The knife that was stuck in his chest dissolved. The pain was healed.

"I love you to Sonny. I wished I told you earlier. But I guess I was to chicken to tell you."

"Me too," Sonny smiled, letting a few tears fall. Chad wiped them away with his hand.

They heard Nyack's footsteps coming back and the two reluctantly pulled away from each other.

The fiend came in with a portable DVD player and a newspaper.

"You're going to learn a lot about your father Alison. You'll find out why I needed him disposed off."

Sonny gasped silently as Chad glared at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Nyack pressed play and left the room.

The two looked at each other as the screen showed a picture of a man with brown hair and hazel eyes appeared with the name _Sam Munroe 1969-1993 proud husband and father. _

"Dad." Sonny whispered as fresh tears spilled down her face. Chad wrapped his arms around her giving a burning look towards the door.

The DVD went on to a younger looking version of Nyack and Sam in a bar laughing and drinking half pints of beer. Sonny noticed her mother laughing with them and drinking from what looked like a cocktail glass. _"Hey Bob! Remember to take the first kiss of this lovely couple!" _

Connie was blushing as Sam faked punched Nyack while saying: _"You ol' dog Nyack!"_ before planting a huge kiss on Connie's lips.

More tears shredded from Sonny's eyes. She wondered what her mother would do if she was still in California but she was probably sewing and crocheting back in Wisconsin.

The screen turned to a farm Sonny immediately recognised as her Uncle's, also back in Wisconsin,

Showing the trio outside the barn, Connie was wearing a long red dress with Sam's shoulder around her, she was cradling her stomach. She was pregnant.

A man with long auburn hair and grey eyes held the camera facing him. _"And here we are in The lovely farm of Wisconsin owned by Connie's brother Ronnie _**(:-P) **_who I must say is an incredible host!" _A man with black hair dressed in denim dungarees and a red shirt popped out the barn next to them._ "Stop flattering me bob you old dope!" _he said cheerfully.It was Sonny's Uncle. _"I say it to the best Ronnie! And look who else is here!" _Bob turned the camera to an elderly looking women with long silver hair wearing a blue denim dress walking up the path. _"Why if it isn't the lovely Mrs. Oceanside! What brings you on this fine day?" _Sam said like he saw a pot of gold. "_I'm not interrupting anything here am I?" _Nyack looked like he saw fire. _"Not On this planet Mrs. Oceanside! We're just celebrating a new arrival coming tomorrow!" He pointed his hand towards Connie's Stomach. The old women's face lit up with a smile. _"_That's the best news I've heard all day! Hoping for the best!" _She swung her fist to the side making everyone laugh.

Connie's face froze all of a sudden, "_Make that today! It's coming!" _ All the men's faces froze, Bob nearly dropped the camera. Connie started groaning, clutching her stomach like it would fall off.

"_Okay boys, unless you faint easily help me get Connie into the barn." _Said Mrs. Oceanside leading Connie to the barn. _"Do you know what to do?" _Bob asked, "_Why I do as long I have the right skills, Bobbie. And If you boys faint easily I suggest you keep that camera out the barn." _She turned to Sam who looked startled, _"Don't you worry you're pretty little head_ _about Connie, Sammy! I was a nurse in the delivery room for over 50 years! Connie will be fine with me if my name's not Alison Freya Edwina Lillian Oceanside! Which it is!"_

"I think I'm glad they didn't show what happened next." Chad swallowed going slightly pale.

Sonny giggled slightly, "You wimp Chad Dylan Cooper."

"I've never been good at Physiology Sonny. I remember why too."

A picture of Sam holding baby Sonny, was looking pleadingly at Nyack, "_Nyack, I didn't know the car was in bad shape! If I did I would never have let Bob use it." _Nyack had eyes that looked like they would have popped out, he was breathing so heavily he looked like he would have a stroke. The amber glare dropped down to the Sleeping baby in Sam's arms and his eyes softened. _"Bob was the only family I had left! That car you let him use cost him is life!" _Baby Sonny started whining nearly crying out. "_Alison is gonna be sorry she is an offspring of yours!" _Nyack reached for something in his pocket with a gloved hand making Sam gasp. "_Ronnie! Come in here quick!"_

The next part made Sonny break out in tears as Chad clutched her comfortingly. Nyack had slashed Sam's throat with an army knife. Blood splattered everywhere and in just a few seconds, Sam was dead. Nyack quickly took off the glove and silently opened a nearby window, he slashed a few convincing cuts on his arms and hands and threw the army knife out into the dark.

He picked up the baby Sonny was now screaming and knelt down by her dead father. _"Ronnie! Ronnie! Come here quick!" _Sonny's Uncle came bursting through the door and stopped in his tracks as he saw the blood and Sam's corpse lying on the floor. "_What the hell happened here!" _

"_Some guy in...a mask...just came out the window and_..." Nyack burst into fake tears as Ronnie helped him up with an arm around him. "_You saved my niece Nyack. I'm sure Sam would have been proud." _Nyack looked down at the baby Sonny with unreadable eyes and handed her over to her Uncle. "_What are we going to do about Connie?" _

Ronnie shook his head defeated, "_I don't know. But we better call the cops. The killer would be anywhere by now. I'll tell Connie to stay at Mrs. Oceanside's. We can't risk Alison being orphaned."_

The DVD ended leaving Sonny sobbing and Chad speechless.

The newspaper had a picture of Sam holding Baby Sonny with Connie's arms wrapped around them both with a headline that said: "TRAGIC MURDER OF A FATHER OF SIX MONTH OLD BABY GIRL, KILLER NOT FOUND."

The door opened and Nyack strutted in with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"Sam had to go kids." He said soullessly as his eyes turned to Sonny. "And so does the rest of his blood line." He tore Sonny out of Chad's arms, knocking her into the bed as it collapsed. He kicked Chad into the wall and he pulled out a gun aiming directly at Sonny's heart. "I'll let ya mom know where you're going Alison." He sniggered evilly.

Chad's eyes widened, his gazed landed on the DVD player and he threw it at Nyack head. It bounced off and broke in two on the floor making the psychotic man drop the gun and turn to him in rage. "You three named runt!" He roared crashing his fists into Chad's head and torso.

"CHAD!" Sonny screamed, she was still handcuffed to the bed which made her feel completely helpless. She noticed the gun and reached for it as beads of sweat rolled down her face at the thought of what she was about to do...


	7. Chapter 7

The gun shook in Sonny's feeble hands as she stared at her father's murderer beating Chad nearly to death. The images from the DVD player still played in her head making her choice to save Chad very hard to do. She noticed blood dripping onto the carpet as Nyack punched, kicked and scratched Chad harder and harder. "You were just asking for a knuckle sandwich weren't ya pal! Once I'm finished with you, Little Ally is gonna be next!"

Sonny bit down on her lip, closed her eyes trying to stop shaking so much and whispered: "I'm sorry dad."

Before she knew it the sound of the gun attacked her ears along with the sound of a hard thump. She opened one eye and saw Nyack lying motionless on the floor as Chad painfully but sturdily got to his feet. He looked at her with disbelief in his eyes as she threw the gun in the corner.

He came up to her. "Are you okay?" He said softly picking a nail out of the collapsed bed and picking the lock on the handcuffs that were still clasped around her ankle.

"I think so. But he attacked you."

Chad shrugged, "It's not the first time. I've been attacked by dogs, screaming fans...Tawni."

Sonny didn't comment on the last part.

Once she was free, Chad helped her up and the two headed back to get Chad's car from the bar to Sonny's apartment.

Sonny insisted on treating Chad's wounds with the first aid box she kept in her kitchen.

"Who knows what that villain did to you Chad, if you go to the hospital, fans and paparazzi will demand the full story and it will spread half across the world. And if my mother found out what happened she'll drag me back to Wisconsin and I'll never be able to see you again."

That last part made Chad give in.

"Okay you got me there."

Sonny had a better look of what Nyack did to him.

The temple next to his left eye was starting to swell; his lip was cut and still bleeding along with a few cuts dribbling down from his forehead, cheek, jaw and neck. His clothes were ripped straight through the fabric that revealed some already formed bruises.

A thought went through Sonny's head that made her blush, "You'll have to take your shirt off for some of them later on." Chad's face turned a shade of red that almost made the blood look invisible.

Sonny started cleaning the wounds on his face. To her surprise, Chad didn't even flinch with the cleanser she was using that normally made her yelp when she used it.

When Chad took off his shirt, Sonny's mouth hung open at the deep bruising from Nyack's kicks.

"Fiend." She muttered as she started cleaning and then bandaging them.

"I'm glad just glad he didn't hurt you." Chad said caressing her face.

"Well, not physically. He kinda did when he showed us that DVD. But at least I know how my dad died." Tears fell down her face at the memory. "I'm glad Mom doesn't know."

Chad shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. "At least you gave him what he deserved. That was really brave of you Sonny. I couldn't have even done that."

Sonny returned the hug careful not to touch any of his wounds. "Thank, Chad."

Chad pulled away and gazed into her eyes and held her hands in his. "Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?" **(:-D)**

Sonny grinned speechlessly but nodded her head as Chad grinned back. Sonny flung her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

**(Hmmm...No kiss? Yeah right! XD)**

The two looked into each other's eyes once again and their met into a deep kiss.

The End.

$h0ut 0ut$ 

Skyesweetcherry: yes someone was gonna kidnap Sonny and thanks for my first review!

Monkey87: Thanks once again for your enthusiasm!

: You were right, I never thought of Nyack being like James and I'm glad you love my story.

HaveyoumetTed: Your sympathy for Chad gave me inspiration, Thanks!

MeggzLOVESchanny: I hope the haunting questions are gone now!

MidnighxAngel: Thanks for loving the story!

I showed this story with different characters for my English exam for a crime genre when my teacher read it out all the boys said it was crappy shit! Losers. But I got the only A* in my class (that's A+ in the UK) Now who's Crappy shit then? ;-D

Love you all, mates!


End file.
